This invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for dispersing condensate collected in a central air conditioning unit. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for atomizing collected liquid condensate in a central air conditioning unit or convector unit and dispersing the atomized condensate outside of the conditioned air space. Still more particularly, this invention relates to an atomization device, provided as a part of an air conditioning unit or easily retrofitted to an existing unit, having a pump and nozzle arrangement for cooperating with the unit to atomize and disperse collected condensate from the air conditioning unit to a space outside of the unit, optionally under the control of a liquid level sensor.
Various types of central air conditioning systems are known for conditioning an interior space to improve the comfort level of the inhabitant. Such air conditioning units are available in many forms, such as window-mounted air conditioners, units mounted through the wall of a dwelling or building, forced-air convector units, or a centrally located air conditioning unit with ducting arrangements for distributing conditioned air throughout the premises. As is well known in the art, such units generally include an evaporator, a fan, a condenser, and a refrigerant system with appropriate valving in order to condition treated air moved past the evaporator and the condenser.
In such centralized air conditioning systems, the evaporator coil is customarily mounted in a cabinet which contains a blower for moving air through the evaporator and into the area to be cooled. Such units typically include a condensate collector for collecting condensate formed on the evaporator. In such systems, therefore, it is a continuous problem to collect and remove the condensate collected in such units to avoid contact between the condensate and the electrical components in the cabinet, and to avoid overflow of the condensate from the condensate collector which might cause damage to adjacent flooring and furnishings. Such a problem is particularly acute in apartment buildings having a number of forced-air convector units in the apartments.
Thus, it is a continuing problem in connection with such air conditioning systems to effectively remove the condensate from the condensate collector portions. A number of approaches have thus been tried to overcome this difficulty. For example, the condensate collector may be provided with an evaporative pad to assist in evaporating the collected condensate from the condensate collector to accelerate its dispersal. Another proposed solution has been to locate the condensate collector in a heated portion of the air conditioning system so that heat applied to the condensate collector assists in evaporation and dispersal of the condensate.
A more common solution is to provide a collection system for disposing of the condensate either on a unit-by-unit basis, such as from each convector, or for a plurality of units through a centralized condensate dispersal system. In an apartment building, for example, interior and exterior forced-air convector units when provided on an apartment-by-apartment basis may include a network of horizontal and vertical conduits interconnected to receive collected condensate from the individual units and to dispose of the collected condensate through the water waste system for the apartment. Such installations are costly and are generally most suitably provided during construction of the building. Such systems are not completely satisfactory, particularly in humid environments or during peak cooling seasons, because of the tendency of such systems to clog by the presence of deposits, dirt, and the like. Such clogging generally occurs in such horizontal runs of conduit, making it desirable to eliminate or reduce such runs. When the disposal system becomes clogged, the condensate tends to overflow from a condensate collector creating a potential safety hazard and a potential for damage to the surroundings.
Moreover, in older situations, such units of the through-the-wall variety have been accompanied by a condensate conduit connected from the condensate collector to the outside of the unit. Such conduits may exit the dwelling on a unit-by-unit basis and have generally proved satisfactory in providing an outlet for collected condensate. Such a solution is, however, unsatisfactory in the sense that the aesthetic look of a building is marred by the presence of a plurality of conduits extending from the building face and by the tendency of such conduits to agglomerate and coalesce the condensate resulting in noticeable drippings on the face of the building and potentially on passersby and on objects below.
Accordingly, it is a continuing problem in air conditioning systems, particularly for apartment buildings, to attend to disposal of collected condensate and to eliminate or reduce the maintenance costs involved when condensate systems become plugged.
It is thus an overall object of this invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for dispersing collected condensate from a central air conditioning unit.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for atomizing collected condensate for inoffensive discharge to the atmosphere.
It is another object of this invention to provide a pump and nozzle arrangement in connection with the central air conditioning unit for atomizing collected condensate for discharge to an exterior space from the unit.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a condensate atomization unit which is readily adapted for connection to an existing central air conditioning unit for atomizing and discharging condensate from the condensate collector of the unit.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a fluid level sensor for controlling the operation of the condensate collector as a function of the fluid level in the condensate collector.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the detailed written description of the invention which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.